


A Helping Hand

by Queenie_Mab



Series: PJO ficlets and oneshots [18]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Injury Recovery, M/M, Medical Conditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will feels awful for Jake Mason. He wants to help any way that he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvieinsane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvieinsane/gifts).



> Takes place in The Lost Hero canon, immediately after Will gives Leo a tour of camp.
> 
> I'm aging Will up in this fic, though, as canon is squiffy on his age anyway, I still feel it falls under canon compliance.
> 
> This ficlet is a gift to Yvieinsane, just because.

~*~

  
After dropping Leo off at the forges, Will returns to the Hephaestus cabin. He knocks. "Jake, it's Will again." The camouflage curtain lifts. Will approaches and Jake hits the button to lower it after Will steps past. "How's your pain today?"

Jake scoffs, but Will gets the sense he's trying not to show how much it hurts.

"Can I touch your face?" He tries to keep his voice calm and steady. 

Jake looks at him warily, but sighs. "Yeah, okay." 

Will places his palm on Jake's forehead. There's more pain than he's expecting, a deep emotional pain he recognizes as grief, the standard amount he'd expect from Jake's burns and fractures, but under it all, another pain Will is all too familiar with ... Self reproach, loneliness, and a soul deep ache. He lifts his hand, swallowing hard, tears springing to his eyes against his will. 

"What is it?" Jake sounds concerned about him, like he's pushing his own torment to the side because he sees Will is upset. 

"I didn't realize ..." He stops. Jake hasn't told him about these deeper issues. He's not sure bringing them up will be good for him in this state, unable to even leave his bed and tinker to distract himself. "Nothing ... Do you need to use the —" He makes a hand gesture toward Jake's hips and motions to the bedpan sitting on a table off to the side. 

Jake cracks a smile. "You can say it, Solace. Do I need help taking a dump?"

Will's face flushes. He's supposed to be a healer, supposed to not be embarrassed by bodily functions. He's not, normally, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't had a dream or three about Jake Mason and his big strong hands, his unruly brown hair, his tan skin, and ... what his dick might look like. 

"Yeah, that? Can I help with that or anything else before I go?"

"You know what, Solace? Maybe you could. Chiron already took care of the defecation duty. How old are you? Bout 16, 17?" 

Will nods. "Same as you, I think."

Jake cracks another smile, his cheeks pink. "Look, man ... I totally wouldn't ask if I thought it'd spook you ..." He breathes out. "But I'm suffering."

Will wrinkles his forehead. "Yes. I felt it ... When I touched your head," he clarifies.

Jake looks mildly impressed. "If it does, uh, make you too uncomfortable, just say so. I'm serious about not wanting to push you too far."

Will nods again. "Sure. Tell me how I can help and I'll tell you if it's something I can't do."

Jake grumbles, trying to shift in the bed. "Look under my sheet. Bottom of the cast."

Will's heart speeds up. He tells himself Jake probably just has some skin irritation and needs a balm or a healing song applied to his skin. He pulls back the sheet. And Jake is fully erect and straining, his cock thick with beautiful blue veins and a glistening purple head peeking from a freaking perfect foreskin. 

"It's been ages, man. I just need to come."

Will licks his lips. He meets Jake's pleading eyes. "A hand job?" he asks, wanting to clarify before he tries to swallow Jake down and get himself in a huge amount of trouble.

Jake nods. "Yeah, anything really. Even if it's just you using a sock or something to rub against me. I'm so damn desperate."

"I can help you. I won't say a word to anybody."

Jake thanks him. 

Will slicks his palm with saliva, and wraps it around Jake's cock. He strokes. 

"Oh, oh yeah," Jake moans, ineffectually trying to lift his hips. 

Will squeezes his fist a little tighter and jerks down more, mimicking the motion Jake was probably going for. He watches Jake's cockhead slip in and out of the foreskin, then licks his other palm to add more lubrication and switches hands.

Jake, instead of closing his eyes, watches Will getting him off. Will feels his stare and looks up, still jerking. 

"You're gorgeous," Jake grunts. "You know that, Solace? Probably get that from your dad but ..." He groans again and bubbles of precome gather at his tip. Will brushes them with his thumb, adding to the lubrication. Jake continues. "But more than that, you've got this inner beauty. It really shines through. I've thought of you before ..." He grunts again. "Doing this ... Only when I wasn't laid up and I could pleasure you at the same time."

Will thinks his face has to be glowing. He's so hot, his pants tight. And he brushes his thumb over Jake's slit a few more times, adding a twist to his hand motions. And then Jake moans loud and long, shooting hot white spunk all over the back of Will's hand, his breathing ragged. 

"Oh Hades ..." Jake exclaims, tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. He looks like _he's_ the one shining with an inner glow to Will. "Thank you, Will. Ahhhh, that was so good."

Will releases Jake's cock after milking the last drops from it, and then spots the washcloth and basin for sponge bathing. He wets the rag and cleans Jake up. Professionally, he hopes. 

"You're welcome, Jake. If you need my assistance again, I'll come." 

"That a promise?"

Will pauses, thinking over his choice of words. He blushes hotly when he realizes how it sounded. "Ummm ... You want it to be?"

Jake nods as much as he's able, sort of dipping his chin. "Yeah. Maybe next time you could rub us together. I'll probably dream about that tonight."

"Okay," Will says, his voice squeaking. "I've gotta go now. But, I promise."

Jake winks at him as Will pulls the sheet back into place. "Can I get a kiss for pleasant dreams?"

Will rolls his eyes. It's a misconception some Apollo camper started encouraging ages ago that healer children of Apollo could grant wishes with kisses, but Jake doesn't seem the superstitious type, and Will decides it must be his style of flirting. He smiles. "Sure, big guy." He hums a small tune to his father, and presses their lips together. When he pulls back, Jake's eyes are closed. He's smiling, and breathing evenly, fast asleep.

Maybe there was a kernel of truth to the old story after all. But now, he thinks, pushing the camouflage curtain aside ... Now he needs to find a bathroom and relieve his own aching balls. Maybe he'll use the thoughts of _next time_ to get there.


End file.
